


Ladies' Choice

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Ladies' Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Ladies' Choice by RSS

  


  


  


**_Ladies' Choice_**

By RSS 

* * *

Susan Hallowes walks through an abandoned rail yard. She has her long golden blonde hair tied up in a bun. She is clad in black leather. When she feels the sensation of another Immortal she stops. Seconds later a tall muscular man stands in front of her, dwarfing Susan's short thin-framed body. The man hasn't drawn his sword. That's a good sign. 

"I'm Susan Hallowes. Aren't you going to introduce yourself to a lady?" 

"Nick Wolfe." 

Susan likes the sound of his American accent. He still hasn't drawn his sword. He'll do. "You're too tall for me, but I can fix that." Susan draws her sword and approaches the man. The man hesitates, then draws his sword. 

"What's this about?" 

"Your head." Susan starts swinging her sword. The big man's inept sword fighting surprises Susan. She soon disarms him. She points her sword at his throat. She puts on a demonic smile. 

"Time for the truth. You've never had a Quickening have you?" 

"No." 

Susan's face turns serious. Since her plan failed she will try the direct approach. "Trust me you'll love it." Susan throws down her sword and drops to her knees. Then stretches out her arms. "Cut clean ya bastard." 

The man doesn't make any attempt to retrieve his sword. He just stands there, dumbfounded. 

"Come on. Don't keep a lady waiting." 

Susan closes her eyes. She hopes to hear him make a comment about her not being a lady or the whoosh of a sword. Instead, she hears: 

"I'm not going to whack off your head. You're upset about something. I have a friend, another Immortal, a woman, let me take you to her." 

Susan figures she may have better luck with his friend. She opens her eyes and stands. "Lead on love." Nick starts walking. 

"Can I have my sword back?" 

"I'll hold onto it for a while." 

"Let me guess: a policeman killed in the line of duty?" 

"Something like that." 

Nick leads her to a building. From the architecture she figures it's holy ground. He leads her inside. It looks like a nightclub. She senses another Immortal, then sees another woman. Susan recognizes her immediately, although she wears her hair differently, and her clothes are different. But her look is still the same. Susan thinks back to the first time she met Amanda. 

* * *

**_LONDON, JANUARY 29, 1944_**

It's night. The air raid sirens are wailing. Susan and her husband, Squadron Leader Newell Hallowes, along with countless others, are making their way to the underground. Newell quips, "I think it is rather inconsiderate of Jerry to attack just when I came home on leave." Susan cracks a smile. They descend into the underground. There is already a large crowd there. A pot bellied older gentleman says in a loud voice, "Now, now we've seen much worse." Susan senses another Immortal, worrying Susan. She looks over at Newell but he doesn't look concerned. Why should he? They are in a crowd of mortals. The pot bellied gentleman notices Newell, who is wearing his Royal Air Force uniform. The gentleman says in a good-natured manner. "Shouldn't you be welcoming our guests?" 

Newell faces the man and retorts, "I'm a Spitfire pilot. After dark it's the Mossies' turn." 1

Susan sees the other Immortal, a tall slender woman; with her expensive clothes and makeup she looks like a high-class tart. Susan is happy she doesn't look sinister. Newell faces the other Immortal. He puts on a broad smile and says, "Amanda!" 

"Newell! Back in uniform I see!" 

"Yes, this is my wife Susan." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Charmed." 

Newell and Amanda ask the usual obligatory questions. "What are you doing?" "Where have you been?" There is only one question Susan wants to ask. She wants to know how friendly Amanda has been to Newell. A few minutes later a matronly looking woman walks up to Newell to ask if he knows her son who recently enlisted in the air force. Newell starts talking with the woman while Susan and Amanda take a few discrete steps away. 

"When was your first death?" 

"During the Blitz." Susan points to the ceiling. "Those bastards dropped a bomb on my flat." 

"It was 850 for me. And yes." 

"To what?" 

"The question you don't want to ask. Newell and I were lovers." After a brief pause Amanda continues. "Darling, it was a long time ago. We soon realized we weren't right for each other. He was in uniform then too. He was fighting the Yanks and those bastards--" Amanda points to the ceiling before continuing, "--were on our side. He lived over 200 years before you were even born. I'm no threat to you." 

"Thank you for your honesty and reassurance." 

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME_**

Amanda smiles. "Susan!" 

"Amanda." Amanda loses her smile. She apparently senses something is wrong. Nick apparently wants to make sure Susan doesn't quibble. 

"She tried to kill herself." 

"I challenged him. I thought _I_ was the worst fighter in Paris. You need to train him harder." 

Amanda looks at Nick. She motions to say something, instead she turns to Susan. "Newell is dead?" 

"Yes." 

Her face turns sad. "Come in." Amanda leads her to a table and motions for Susan to sit. "When did it happen?" 

"A fortnight ago." 

Amanda takes a deep breath. "I know this is hard for you. Believe me, I know how you feel. You'll get through this. I know Newell would want you to get on with your life." 

"Amanda, you don't understand! His name is Kurt Kientsch. He killed Newell. He has been after me ever since. Newell could handle himself, I can't." 

Nick interrupts, "You seemed to handle yourself well enough with me." 

"I'm sure you're very good with fisticuffs but you should run like hell if someone ever comes after you with a sword. Amanda, he's going to find me, kill me, take my Quickening, and be even stronger, albeit not much. Give me a drink of something strong, then we can go somewhere." 

"I'm not going to take your head. I will give you a drink though. You look like you need that." 

Susan signals Amanda with her eyes that she wants Nick to leave the room. She hopes Amanda understands the message. "Nick why don't you get us girls something. Ice in mine. I think Susan wants it straight up." 

Susan nods approval. Nick leaves the room and Susan starts talking. "Amanda, I understand. He's a new Immortal, your relationship is probably more than teacher--student. He doesn't have to know about it. You can say you're going to take me to a safe place. You can take me outside the city. I can make a fight out of it if it will make you--" 

"Susan, stop! I'm not going to kill you and that's final! Between the three of us we will figure out something. Ah, Nick! What did you bring us?" 

"Vodka." 

"I knew I kept him around for something." 

Nick asks, "Amanda, you know this guy Kientsch?" 

"I know him." Amanda's tone indicates a painful memory. "He's the reason I was on the _Titanic._ He killed a friend of mine. I faced him, and lucky to escape with my life. I figured revenge wasn't in the cards. I figured I'd better find a different continent." 

"So he's good then?" 

"He's good." A thought struck Amanda. "Father Liam! He can get you to a secluded place on holy ground." 

They arrive at an old church and an Immortal man meets them at the door. The man says in a loud, Irish accented, voice. "Oh, it's the McGuires! Who might this be?" The man quickly ushers the three of them into the church. 

Amanda says in an unusually loud voice, "This is my cousin Lucy Lacey!" 

"Pleased to meet you my child." He ushers them through the chapel. "Now, before you tell me your troubles you should take a few minutes of silent prayer and meditation." He opens a door and shows them in. "We should be able to talk here." 

Nick speaks up. "What's wrong?" 

He looks at Susan. "Are you Susan Hallowes?" 

Susan knows it can't be good that he knows her name. "Yes." 

"My dear God. I wish you hadn't come here. Three days ago a Kurt Kientsch came to the church. He told me if you came to the church I'd better call him immediately. At first I refused. I told him I'd rather die than help him murder someone. He said I was going to die anyway. He said the only question was how many of my parishioners would die with me. He started describing people in the church. He'd say, 'That woman in black saying the rosary, maybe I'll kill her. That young mother and with her infant, maybe I'll kill them.' Since then I've seen people watching me whenever I step outside. I've seen people in the church who don't look like worshipers. That's why I took you in here. The place might be bugged." 

Susan can't control herself any longer and starts crying. Amanda puts her hands on Susan's shoulders. "Susan, it's not your fault. We'll figure something out." 

"No. Father, you call him. Tell him I'll meet him wherever he wants." 

Nick speaks up. "Tell him you'll meet him. Then we'll meet him." 

"And do what? Get killed and make him angry?" 

"I'll call Bert, a friend of mine. He can get a couple--" 

Father Liam interrupts, "No, No, we can't be doing that Nick. We can't get mortals involved in Immortal business." 

"What's he doing?" 

Amanda touches Nick on the shoulder. "Nick, as bad as the game is it would be a lot worse if mortals started getting involved on a regular basis. It isn't right to risk Bert's or anyone else's life when they don't have any idea why. Nick, you and Susan can handle any interference. I'll face him." 

Susan knows she can't let this happen. "No, Amanda you fought him before and lost." 

"That was decades ago, I'm stronger now." 

"So's he. He has no way of knowing you're Immortals. You and Nick should just leave. Then Father Liam should make the call." 

Amanda nods her head. "We should make the conversation good outside in case someone is listening." 

They quietly step back into the chapel. Father Liam picks up where he left off. "Now what's troubling you?" 

"Lucy here is like you. She wants sanctuary." 

"Oh I see. You'd best be off now. I'll see you in church on Sunday." 

Susan squeezes Amanda's hand. 

"You two take care of each other." 

Amanda nods. Then Susan kisses Nick on the cheek. "Don't worry it'll be all right." 

With that Nick and Amanda walk out of the church. Nick looks frustrated. Amanda looks resigned. A few moments pass. Then Father Liam takes Susan to his office. He punches in some numbers on his phone. Father Liam talks in whispers so Kientsch would think he is trying to keep something from Susan. 

"She's here." 

"They're nobody, just a mortal couple who by a strange coincidence found out about her and me." 

"Do you really want to hear the details?" 

"For God' sake man they have two little children! Twin boys!" 

"I beg you don't do this thing!" 

"All right I'll tell her." 

Father Liam hangs up the phone. He takes a few seconds to gain his composure. 

"Now Lucy why don't we step out and have a nice cup of coffee. I know this quiet cafe not far from here." 

"As you wish, Father." They step outside and walk a few steps. Then Susan stops. "Father, just give me directions, I swear I'll go where you send me. There's no reason for you to die too." 

"As he said, I'm already dead. When you've lived as long as I have a couple of hours or a couple of days don't matter. I know you would go alone. But 'tis always better to travel with a friend." 

They walk three blocks to the riverbank where there's an abandoned dock area. Susan looks at the old tires, a refrigerator, and pieces of rusted metal among the garbage and animal droppings. "This is a horrid place to die." 

"At least the company is good." 

Susan gives a slight smile. "That it is. You aren't planning to make a fight out of it are you?" 

"No." 

"Then let me face him first. With some luck I won't know what hit me and at least I can die with the illusion that we can both survive this." 

"Let's pray." 

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." 

They pray for a few minutes until they sense another Immortal. They soon spot Kientsch walking along the dock with his sword in hand. 

Father Liam shouts, "You don't have to do this evil thing!" 

"But I must!" 

"Why?" 

"Because I can." 

Susan says softly. "Save your breath Father, you aren't going to change his mind." Susan draws her sword and slowly steps forward. She can see a broad smile on Kientsch's face. 

"I see the lady has made the choice." 

They hear the sound of a fast moving car. A sports utility vehicle (SUV) jumps the curb and drives at Kientsch. He backs away. Then the vehicle makes a sharp turn just in time to avoid driving into the river. Susan notices Amanda is at the wheel. Amanda continues after Kientsch. Susan wonders why she didn't think of something like that. 

Kientsch runs towards a wall. He feints to his right then turns left. He then takes a full swing at the SUV's cab. He breaks the side window behind the driver's seat and thrusts into the cab. The SUV crashes into the wall and the two air bags deploy. Susan waits in horror as Kientsch approaches the vehicle. She wonders if Amanda is dead or dying. As Kientsch touches the door it bursts open, knocking Kientsch back. He quickly lunges forward and thrusts his sword into the driver's side of the vehicle. Susan is elated when she sees Amanda roll out the passenger's side unhurt. The knowledge that the fight isn't over tempers Susan's joy. 

Kientsch climbs up on the SUV's roof. He jumps down as he takes a downward swing at Amanda. She holds her sword with two hands, one holds the handle and the other hand braces her blade, as she blocks the blow. The two begin to parry. Kientsch is on the attack. Amanda is holding on often escaping sudden death by centimeters. Kientsch drives Amanda to the edge of the dock. She stops just short of falling into the water. This apparently surprises Kientsch. Amanda swings her sword and Kientsch falls into the water. Susan felt it was over but she wondered if it was just wishful thinking. Amanda's slow walk away from the dock left no doubt. It was over. 

The river starts bubbling. A glowing mist rises over the dock and starts encircling Amanda. Lightning bolts start striking Amanda. The refrigerator door blows off and the taillights on the SUV blow out. The mayhem surrounding Amanda continues for a few minutes, then there's silence. Then Susan starts to feel her grief now that she has the time. She starts crying. Father Liam puts his arm around her shoulders. Amanda walks over and joins the embrace. 

Amanda says softly, "It's over." Susan knows Amanda means Kientsch is no longer after her. The words "it's over" takes on another meaning for her. The only man she has ever loved, the man she lived a lifetime with, is dead. 

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

Amanda, Nick, Susan, and Father Liam drink tea at the church. Father Liam asks, "How did you know where we were?" 

"When you play the game in a place for over 1,000 years you get to know all the popular places for a challenge. Nick dealt with the interference. That supplied me with a set of binoculars. I saw the direction you were walking; it was the most likely place within walking distance." 

Nick picks up the story, "Then she snatched my keys and left me behind." 

Amanda hands Nick back a set of keys to a vehicle that is a total loss. Nick takes the keys. "Next time we go anywhere we go in your car." 

Amanda smiles. Then she turns to Susan. "How are you doing?" 

"It's odd. Since Newell died the only thing I could think about was how I was going to die. Now I have to think about how I'm going to live." 

**THE END**

* * *

1 "Mossie" - slang for Mosquito. The de Havilland Mosquito served in many roles, including that of night fighter. 

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

This background is one of **mine** , you can find this one and many more at   
[](http://www.amethyst-night.com/graphics/)

* * *  
  
---  
  
  


  


  



End file.
